


The kisses I gave you in your past life

by hyugapineapple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Rare Pairings, rare ship hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple
Summary: They say every mole on your skin is a place where your soulmate kissed you the most in your previous life.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Shimizu Kiyoko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The kisses I gave you in your past life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautifuldays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifuldays/gifts).



> Can you believe there are no Akaashi x Kiyoko works?
> 
> Talk about rare ships.
> 
> For my dear friend❤️

Kiyoko woke up to the feeling of a pair of warm palms roaming on her abdomen. Buried under thin, white sheets, the woman sighed blissfully and reveled in the delicate touch. Her body felt warm and tired as she stretched, the fabric of the bedsheets silky against her body.

Last night when she fell asleep, she was somehow regretful that she did not put on anything but her underwear. But having Keiji’s fingers rubbing against her skin, up to the curve of her breasts, with no clothing separating Shimizu’s body from his hands changed her mind.

“I’m awake, you know?” she whispered, blue eyes still closed as she felt a strong arm pulling her closer by her waist. Instead of a ‘good morning’, she was rewarded with a kiss on the tip of her ear and a careful squeeze of her breast that made the woman let out a soft giggle.

“Are you? Means I can’t touch you like this anymore?” Akaashi purred against her neck, long digits exploring the plane of her soft abdomen.

Instead of replying, the black-haired woman snorted another soft chuckle and turned around lazily, took Akaashi’s hand in her, and smiled, intertwining their fingers together.

“No. It means I can touch you just as much, Keiji.”

The younger man went still for a split second, caught off-guard by his lover’s response. But the moment passed quickly, and Keiji gripped Kiyoko’s hand just a little tighter and brought her hand above her head, pinning it on the white pillow. He was half-hovering above her, one hand keeping her in place while the other massaged the soft roundness of her waist when he leaned in to kiss her. Their mouths met and lips parted slowly, two lovers melting together, souls intertwined.

When Akaashi pulled back from the kiss, he released Kiyoko’s hand. The older woman sighed relaxed and wrapped her arms around the male’s neck as he peppered her neck and her shoulder with wet, warm kisses. Shimizu could do nothing but to give in to Akaashi’s touch, letting her finger play with the strands of his hair and moan softly whenever she felt teeth sinking in her skin.

Keiji stopped at one point, a sudden thought making him look up at the other. Kiyoko’s eyes opened slowly while her eyebrows rose curiously. She met the brunet’s eyes and he smiled, touching her bottom lip with his thumb.

“You know what they say about the moles and the beauty marks on one’s body, Kiyoko?” he whispered, finger moving from the soft lip to the dark spot right under her mouth.

Shimizu blinked dumbfounded at him then laughed quietly and shook her head. “Tell me?” She asked, tightening her embrace around the taller’s neck.

And Akaashi did. Careful, he lowered himself and kissed the small beauty mark, before he retracted again. “It is a beautiful legend.” He murmured, looking at her with a playful smile. This time, he went lower, and his lips found the mole on her breast, right above her areola.

“It says the moles on one’s body-” he interrupted himself by giving the soft nipple a lick before he took it in his mouth to suck on it. Shimizu’s face went pink and warm, and she covered her mouth before Akaashi could hear her small gasp. He heard it anyway.

“-Were the places where our soulmates used to kiss us the most in our previous lives.” He finished with the same smirk. Now, his mouth was above her belly button. Keiji kissed the three brown dots, giving each of them the same amount of attention with his lips and tongue. Shimizu could only close her eyes and sigh shakily. She had no strength in her to stop Akaashi, not when his mouth felt so warm against her skin and the look in his eyes alone could melt her heart.

“I’d say whoever loved you in your past life, Kiyoko-chan-” This time Keiji smiled against the woman’s hipbone, kissing another mole before he let his teeth graze the milky skin and mark it with a reddish spot. When Akaashi leaned back and slowly lifted Kiyoko’s leg, she yelped and her blush darkened. The younger was unbothered by her reaction, blue-green eyes fixed on her face as he kissed the mole behind her knee. “They had quite the taste.”

“Judging by your behavior and how much you enjoy kissing my moles, Keiji, I’d say it was you the one whose lips touched me in these places in my last life.” Kiyoko countered softly, staring at a grinning Akaashi. Keiji only laughed and closed his eyes for a moment, before he spread the woman’s thighs and leaned closer. Shimizu’s lips quivered when she felt the man’s mouth on her inner thigh, inching closer and closer to her heat. Helpless as she’s always been for her lover, the brunette could only close her eyes and whine, palms on her soft breasts while the heat of the younger’s mouth sent shivers down her spine.

“Then I shall fulfill my duty and make sure you’ll have more moles on your skin in your next life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!❤️


End file.
